


Pent up

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fantasizing, Let Belphie outta Attic plz, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Belphegor, stuck in the attic, can't seem to get anywhere.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	Pent up

Belphegor, although liked the peace, quiet and unlimited naptime that came with being locked away in the attic, hated how boring it was. He didn’t have anything to do in the attic except wait for you to free him or Lucifer to feed him if he felt like feeding him that is. He can't die of starvation like a human would but being hungry still sucks. On those days he pictures Beelzebub going on a hungry rampage from the ESP but unfortunately with the magic sealing him in he can't feel his twin.

It was unbearably lonely. Belphegor… did entertain himself. However, being the avatar of sloth he often got tired before he could finish and would have to nap full of sexual frustration and pent up release. Back in his room, he has vibrating toys to help so he won't have to do all the work. He dares not ask you or Lucifer to fetch them for him but he is so tempted.

He woke up with morning wood. His hard erection taunting him. He groaned as he tried again knowing it would be futile. Maybe if he imagined something he would come faster. His mind grew blank. Being in the attic he hasn't seen anyone but you and Lucifer. Well not like you were unattractive or anything… just know that Belphegor was desperate and you were the sexiest thing he has seen for the past few months. It's not like he would willingly masturbate while thinking about some human. You remember that. 

Belphegor pictured you under him ready to take his length inside of you. To better immerse himself into the thought he got into position and pictured you underneath him. You would be half aroused half afraid of him looking over you. He was already leaking pre as he started to stroke himself. This was working a little too well for Belphegor as he started to moan… loudly. Not wanting to draw any attention from you or Lucifer he bit into one of the dusty attic pillows. The taste was terrible and dried out his mouth but he couldn't stop. His hand pumped faster and faster.

After all this time he finally found release. He screamed into the pillow as he created a wet puddle beneath him. After what felt like days of edging he finally was able to cum. He didn’t notice until now that his tail came out. He must have been really pent up. He dabbed the cumstain on his bed regretting not doing this somewhere else. Now he has to sleep in it. Damn. You best believe he is blaming you for it. He'll probably ask Lucifer to wash it next time he comes around. Belphegor, starting to go comatose, put the pillow he bit into over the stain and laid on the other side of the bed. Finally, he can sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Making Lucifer wash your cum-soaked sheets is the ultimate revenge 😈


End file.
